


灼心

by karasu51244



Category: KinKiKids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244
Summary: 现实向是老套的皮肤饥渴症





	灼心

1

夏夜

堂本刚是被热醒的

从令人烦躁的闷热中惊醒过来，眼睛聚焦在黑洞洞的天花板，然后他听到了空调嗡嗡的运转声，伴随着身旁的人睡熟后绵长的呼吸

这家伙，晚睡又不给空调定时…

堂本刚在心里抱怨了一句，摸索着去找空调遥控器，却突然反应过来一件事情

为什么空调开着，他还会那么热呢

一种从心底里钻出来的热度，顺着血液流淌在四肢甚至指尖，像是被放进了蒸笼里完全得不到缓解。堂本刚有些烦躁地扒拉着身上的被子，最后干脆不盖了，全推在了堂本光一那边

“唔…”明明在睡梦中的人像有意识一般，伸长了手把堂本刚捞进怀里，顺带着被子的一角，堂本刚热得下意识地想要推开，却发现堂本光一触碰到他的那一刹那，所有的不适感都消失了

这感觉很神奇，他的身体仿佛被安进了一个他自己不能控制的开关似的，而遥控器在堂本光一身上。为了证明是堂本光一在起作用，堂本刚来来回回地把堂本光一的手臂放上来又放下去，堂本光一就算睡得再死，也还是被弄醒了

“…怎么了？”堂本光一睁开眼，就是堂本刚呆愣地看着天花板的模样，身上还没盖被子，他赶紧把堂本刚裹住，压不住睡意地嘟囔，“又不好好盖被子，感冒了怎么办？”

“光一，我身体好奇怪。”

“嗯？”

堂本刚抱住堂本光一揽在他腰间的手臂，很快便不满足地整个人钻进了堂本光一的怀里，脸颊贴在他颈窝，手脚也紧紧地缠住，滑稽得像一只抱着树袋熊的考拉

空调已经关了，紧紧抱在一起的两个人很快就热得不行，堂本光一本以为堂本刚做了噩梦在撒娇，然而过了许久堂本刚都没有要撒手的迹象，他终于发觉不对劲来，低下头捧住埋在他胸前的脸蛋，“宝贝，怎么了？”

“好热…”

“这样不是更热吗？”堂本光一哭笑不得，但是并没有松开怀里的人，揉了揉已经被汗湿的卷发，“你的头发已经这么长了啊…”

去年堂本刚做新专辑的时候把头发剪掉了，让堂本光一沮丧了好一阵子，之后就一直留着短短的发尾，堂本刚头发长得很快，时不时就要去修剪一次，过了冬后倒是没怎么再剪了，很快就长过了下巴

“不知道…就是好难受，贴着光一才会舒服…”堂本刚本来就困，贴着堂本光一身体不难受就保持不了清醒状态了，然而堂本光一听到堂本刚说难受顿时紧张得睡意全无，“哪里难受？耳朵？膝盖？”

“……”

堂本光一紧张地又是揉堂本刚的膝盖又是揉耳朵，过了一会儿反倒是让他担心不已的人睡熟了，发出细细的鼾声，堂本光一笑着叹了口气，看来是没什么事。他只好又把空调打开了，不然一直抱着这么睡到明天早上怕不是要中暑

2

事实证明，堂本刚并不是没事

今天两人有短暂的休假，堂本光一直睡到厚厚的窗帘都遮不住的亮光照了进来才醒，他们保持着睡着前的姿势，堂本刚依旧紧紧地扒在他身上，他半边身子都有些麻了

堂本光一拨开堂本刚额前凌乱的发留下一个惯例的早安吻，然后小心翼翼地从他的拥抱里脱开打算去做早饭。然而他的脚刚触到地，堂本刚就又从后面抱了上来，死死地圈住了他的腰

“你醒了？我去做早饭，你再睡一会好不好？”

堂本光一一边说着一边把腰间的手移开，堂本刚却挣脱了，语气中带着许久未见的慌乱，“光一，我的身体真的变得好奇怪…”

堂本光一赶紧转过身把堂本刚抱在怀里，揉着毛茸茸的后脑安抚着，“别慌，别慌，怎么了？你告诉我。”

“我不知道…但是只要你不抱着我，我就好热，好难受，真的好难受。”

堂本刚蜷在堂本光一怀里语无伦次的，堂本光一摸了摸堂本刚的额头，并没有发烧，身上也一点都不烫，他也不知道是怎么回事，只好说道：“那我们换衣服去医院看看。”

“嗯。”堂本刚点点头，被堂本光一牵着去衣帽间换衣服，萦绕在心中的不安在触到温热的手心时顿时消散不少

匆匆吃了早饭，两人牵着手下到停车场，幸好今天是工作日没什么人，不然明天准登头条。开车的时候就没法再拉着手了，堂本刚缩在副驾驶强忍着身上的不适感，下唇都咬得发白，他觉得似乎又比昨晚严重了些，昨晚只是热，现在却一会冷一会热的，皮肤上时不时像在有小针在扎。堂本光一在旁边看着心急如焚，只能在等红绿灯的时候凑过去缓解一下堂本刚的疼痛

检查的结果让两个人都懵了

“症状像是皮肤饥渴症，但…这是一种心理疾病，常见于童年缺少关爱的青少年，”医生顿了顿，抱歉地说道“像堂本先生这样会产生身体上的疼痛的情况，我也是第一次见，所以还需要再研究一下…非常抱歉。”

回到车里，堂本光一难得地点了根烟，眉头紧锁，另一只手拉着堂本刚，手指无意识地摩挲着堂本刚的手背，像是在安慰堂本刚又是在安慰自己

“别担心啊…万一明天早上起来就好了呢？”堂本刚先打破了沉默，勉强扯出一个笑，然后尝试着抽出手，努力习惯身上的不适感

堂本光一叹了口气，重新把堂本刚的手拉回来死死地扣住，“你现在不需要忍耐，之后…会有很多需要你忍耐的时候。”

如果他们只是平凡的恋人，堂本光一并不介意无时无刻地和堂本刚贴在一起，但他们的身份，他们隐藏了许多年的秘密，都不允许他们这么做

3

他们的休息日通常都很单调，睡觉，做饭，把堆积起来的衣服扔进洗衣机再晾干，还有空余时间的话就一起看看电视打打游戏，然而今天多了不一样的地方。进入三十代之后，他们就很少像年轻时那样整日粘在一起了，对彼此的爱早就融进血液里，像陈年的酒积淀出来的香醇，已经不需要肌肤接触来传递

所以现在他们不得不时刻贴在一起时，堂本刚感到有些难为情

“真的这样就好了吗？不会难受吗？”堂本光一再次确认了一遍，他们坐在客厅的地上，堂本刚挽着堂本光一的手臂准备看书，而堂本光一拿着手柄准备打游戏，看到堂本刚点头，便把一大半注意力都转到了游戏上

堂本刚的心里有个声音却在呐喊着：不够啊

想要触碰更多，想要融进光一的身体里，堂本刚的脑子被贪得无厌的想法占据着，他来回换了几个姿势，依旧无法抚平心中的狂躁，最终，他把手柄抢过来，按了暂停

“不够。”

“啊？”

游戏中的音乐戛然而止，堂本刚钻进堂本光一怀里，像昨晚那样四肢都扒着他才觉得真正地舒服了，幽幽地说：“这样才够。”

堂本光一怔了一瞬，然后偏过头吻了吻堂本刚的额角，换了个盘腿的姿势，“那就这样。”

他们的身体紧密地贴在一起，却做着各自的事情，像一个怪异的连体婴，一开始都跳动得很快的心跳慢慢平稳下来甚至重合在一起，堂本刚枕在堂本光一肩上，脸上的笑容根本藏不住，“这样你不会难受吗？”

“为什么会？”堂本光一反问

“我们都四十了还这么黏黏糊糊什么的…”

“我就算到八十岁也想和刚这样黏黏糊糊的哦。”

“笨蛋，”堂本刚明显感觉到好不容易缓过来的心跳又加快了，他懊恼自己就算四十岁了偶尔也会因为堂本光一的一些话心跳加速，“我的意思是…就算是恋人，也会有想要独处的时候吧。”

“那…”堂本光一突然停了游戏，转过头却只能看到堂本刚微微发红的耳尖，“在这种特殊时期，黏黏糊糊也是可以的吧。”

许久之后，埋在他肩窝的脑袋才微不可闻地“嗯”了一声

4

尽管也有开一些相关的药，但医生说，皮肤饥渴症更多是由心理因素引起的，缺乏关爱的人，会期盼得到自己关注的人的爱意和抚摸

堂本刚想不明白，他们已经在一起了这么久，光一对他的爱只增无减，把他泡在蜜罐里也不为过，他怎么会缺少爱呢

不过，偶尔确实有非常想要触摸光一的时候

比如，live时看到光一舞动的身影

比如，录节目时光一走在前面的背影

比如，休息室里，对上了镜子里来自另一头的眼神

他想，可是他不能，至少他们还是KinKi Kids的时候，不能

大概就是这一点一点的想而不得堆积起来，发展到了今天的病

今天的节目录制有三组嘉宾，三场下来堂本刚是真的有些疲惫了。最后一本的嘉宾想要去做土耳其灯，堂本刚喜欢这样坐着就能完成的事情，而且他做手工的时候都不太说话，光一就会自然而然地接过引话题的任务

“我完全想象不出刚君的家是什么样子的啊。”

又来了

周围的staff都笑了，堂本刚却收起了脸上的表情，开始沉默，尽管他们需要这样虚假的谎言来隐藏关系，但每次听到堂本光一这么说时，他还是会萌生出一种被抛弃的孤独感

录制结束后已经快十点了，第二天一早还有工作，上了事务所的车后，堂本刚先开口道：“麻烦先送我回去。”

他们今天早上是从堂本光一的家里出来的，经纪人对他们的关系早就心照不宣，捂着嘴咳嗽了一声，似乎是在偷笑。而堂本光一转过来看了堂本刚一眼，什么也没说，但在后排悄悄地去拉堂本刚的手

堂本刚没有拒绝，毕竟他的病没有完全好，录节目的时候也没机会摸，难受得不行。他任由堂本光一拉着，眼神却飘向了窗外

一路沉默

到堂本刚家楼下，堂本光一先一步松开了手，令人安心的感觉从指尖退潮般迅速消散，身体又开始难受起来，这下堂本刚是真的有点生气了，他提起包直接下了车

在电梯里的时候包里的手机就开始响了，堂本刚没有理会，依旧不依不饶地响到堂本刚进门，他把包摔到沙发上直接进了浴室，这几天本来都好一些了，但今晚那种令人烦躁不安的闷热和刺痛感又来了，就像荆棘一圈一圈地缠在他身上。他脱了衣服，直接旋开冷水的开关，冰凉的水当头冲下来，冰得他一缩

不过这个方法倒是有用，洗了个冷水澡堂本刚没那么难受了，湿着头发穿了个浴袍就直接走出浴室，正好和刚走进他家门的堂本光一打了个照面

堂本刚转身就要回房间关门落锁，堂本光一一个箭步冲过来抱住了他，却碰到了冰凉的皮肤和沾了一鼻尖的水汽，“你洗的冷水澡？”

“我热。”堂本刚挣扎不过，便放弃了，更何况和堂本光一贴在一起实在是太舒服了

“本来病就没好，又想感冒是不是？”堂本光一的声音少见的带上了愠怒，他锢着堂本刚回到浴室，拿出吹风机给他吹头发，本来想再说堂本刚几句，看到他乖顺地靠在自己怀里的模样便心软了，声音也软了下来，“为什么不和我回家？”

“你不是没来过我家嘛，让你来看看啊。”

堂本光一的动作一顿，他没想到堂本刚在因为这个生气，他沉默着，直到手里的头发变得蓬松柔软才停了下来，将堂本刚圈在浴室的洗漱台上，有些无可奈何，“这不是我们约定好的吗？”

约定好了，在镜头前保持距离，装作普通的同事，堂本刚当然都知道，然而正因为他知道，他才更不甘心。他主动上前环住堂本光一的腰，在肩头蹭了蹭，“我知道啊…只是…我们要一直这样到什么时候呢……”

“我随时都可以啊，出柜什么的。”堂本光一想都没想就回答了

“我不是这个意思…”堂本刚的声音闷闷的，“我只是希望，可以像普通的恋人一样，什么时候想抱你就抱，想亲你就亲，不用顾忌这顾忌那的。嘛…抱歉，你就当我在胡言乱语吧…”

明知道一切都不可能，却总是在幻想成真的那一天，人类就是这么悲哀

“那你现在想亲我吗？”

“嗯？”

堂本刚的碎碎念突然被打断，他还没反应过来，堂本光一就扣住他的头带到唇边，“我现在就想亲你。”

说完，堂本光一的唇就压了过来，含吮对方的唇珠，不知谁先伸出了舌，试探性地，很快便不分彼此地胶着在一起。他们闭着眼沉沦在只属于两个人的世界中，堂本光一却睁开眼，看向镜子里两个人相拥的画面，心底无声地叹息

5

堂本刚马上就要去京外开solo演唱会，尽管他再三和堂本光一解释不需要他陪着也可以，堂本光一还是执意要跟着去第一场

通过药物治疗症状是有好转一些了，但堂本刚知道，这个病的症结在他心里，只能靠他自己解。所以那天晚上之后，他一直在克制自己去依赖堂本光一，越这样粘在一起，他反而越离不开光一

“好久没有看刚的演唱会了，我想去看嘛，反正那天我也没工作。”

40岁的人了还这么能撒娇，堂本刚被磨得没脾气，谁让他就是吃堂本光一这一套

堂本刚没特意避着，到了现场直接带堂本光一去了自己的休息室，过来打招呼的乐队成员看到了也只是心照不宣地笑了笑，然后麻溜地逃出了这个疯狂冒着粉色泡泡的空间

“待会要两个小时啊…真的没关系吗。”

“我都说了没关系啦…你不要抱着我了。”堂本刚在堂本光一怀里别扭地想挣开，他突然开始担忧休息室的门是不是没有上锁，“你老是这样我的病才不好的！”

堂本光一顿感委屈，更加死死地抱着堂本刚不放，“前几天是谁缠着我求抱抱的？”

“……”堂本刚语塞，半天才弱弱地反驳了一句，“搞得像你才是生病的人一样……”

“好了好了，是我想抱着你行了吧？”堂本光一揉了揉毛茸茸的脑袋，最后埋进堂本刚的肩窝深深吸了一口恋人的味道，才放开了他，“好好加油，宝宝。”

live很顺利，堂本刚全身心地投入到音乐中也就忘了身体那点不舒服，只不过一想到光一在看就有点心不在焉，思及恋人的体温，他在台上忍不住抬起手，掩盖嘴角弯起的弧度

回到后台，堂本光一已经把便当拆开摆在桌子上，看到堂本刚便展开双臂，“要抱抱吗？”

“嗯。”堂本刚坐进他怀里，一起吃同一份便当，似乎回到了刚刚在一起的那个时候，连洗澡都不愿意分开更别说吃饭了，或者说，他们早就不分你我

堂本刚突然觉得，他的病不是好转，而是恶化了

他正胡思乱想的时候，堂本光一把最后一块炸鸡喂进他嘴里，在他耳边说道：“待会带你去一个地方。”

磨磨蹭蹭完从会场出来的时候，已经九点多了，这里不比东京，夜晚行人并不是很多，只有匆匆赶路的上班族，堂本刚迷茫地跟着堂本光一走，拐进了一个小巷子里，里面有一家亮着灯的小酒馆

“诶？”堂本刚还没反应过来，堂本光一就拉着他掀开门帘走了进去，倒是没什么人，只有另一个角落坐着两个几乎已经醉得不省人事的大叔

堂本光一戴着帽子，堂本刚只戴了个口罩，甚至还穿着舞台上的衣服，就这么迷迷糊糊地跟堂本光一坐了下来，“为什么…要来这？”

“下班了一起出来喝酒，不是很正常吗？”

“……”堂本刚没明白堂本光一的意思，堂本光一坐得离他很近，手搭在他身后的椅背上，堂本刚觉得口罩下自己的脸烫得吓人，他盯着菜单看，刻意去忽略堂本光一直勾勾的目光

空气仿佛静止了，堂本光一突然笑了起来，他压低声音说道：“就这一个晚上，我们只是一对普通的恋人，好不好？”

他们不是什么偶像，不是什么艺人，只是正好相爱的堂本光一和堂本刚，仅此而已

堂本刚看着堂本光一，拉下口罩，长长地出了一口气，“好。”

调酒师在上了他们点好的酒之后又不见了，实际上这里只有他们两个人，堂本光一很快就整个人都靠了过来，手也揽住了堂本刚的腰，他们碰了杯，堂本刚啜饮一口酒，本来还有些悬着的心便放松了

“为什么反而是你比较紧张？”堂本光一觉得好笑，揉了揉堂本刚软软的腰侧

“废话，你突然带我来这种地方，我当然会紧张啊，我又不是真的想出柜什么的。”堂本刚瞪了他一眼，“下一次能不能提前告诉我，不然真的很吓人啊。”

“是你说的，想像普通的恋人那样嘛。”堂本光一无辜地眨眨眼，“现在像吗？工作结束后…一起来喝酒聊天，然后…”

堂本光一没继续说下去，但行动已经代替了言语，几口酒下去堂本刚就开始晕晕乎乎的了，他靠在堂本光一肩上，低声交换着脸红心跳的爱语，说着说着又吻在了一起，他从来没做过这么大胆的事，他的心脏都快要跳出胸腔，却忍不住搂紧了光一的脖颈

他们终究不敢吻太久，分开的时候堂本刚已经彻底懵了，堂本光一擦掉他唇角残余的液体，突然叹了口气

“光一……”许久之后堂本刚才缓过神，“这大概是我做过最奢侈的事了…我从来不敢想过。”

堂本光一心隐隐地疼了起来，他抚摸着堂本刚的脸颊，又凑过去吻他的眼睛，“其实我们以后还可以……”

“不，只有这一次就够了。”堂本刚笑着摇摇头，“这仅有的一次会成为最好的回忆。”

6

等从酒馆出来已经将近凌晨，街上彻底没人了，梅雨季的日本又开始下起小雨，他们躲在屋檐下往回走，拉在一起的手就没分开过

堂本刚喝得有些醉，半个人都挂在堂本光一身上，脑子却莫名的清醒得很，他故意走得很慢，堂本光一便也慢慢地跟着他一起走

快回到酒店的时候，堂本刚终于忍不住，拖着堂本光一到路灯照不到的地方又抱住了他，同时加快的心跳隔着薄薄的衣服重合在一起

堂本刚觉得，自己的胆子一下子变大了都是堂本光一害的

“我不想回去。”他知道不应该说这样的话，然而却忍不住借着醉意放肆这一回

“现在下雨呢。”堂本光一一只手挡在堂本刚头上，另一只手却收紧了怀抱，堂本刚闷着声笑了笑，“那就一起感冒好了。”

“瞎说什么，”堂本光一假装生气地拍了一下堂本刚的屁//股，“你要健健康康的。”

“光一啊…如果…”堂本刚突然有些哽咽，“我是说如果，我的这个病好不了了，你会一直这样抱着我吗？”

他知道答案是肯定的，他也知道，他等的只不过就是这样一句承诺

回到酒店两个人都湿透了，一进门就互相脱了衣服纠缠着进了浴室，堂本刚身上热得发慌，醉意，爱意，还有别的什么东西混杂在一起，叫嚣着，催促着他融进光一的身体里

漫漫长夜

……

第二天如果不是外面疯狂轰炸的敲门声，堂本刚估计都醒不过来，堂本光一早就走了，原本乱糟糟撒了一地衣服的房间也被整理好，如果不是身上的酸疼和宿醉后的头疼，堂本刚几乎都要以为昨天只是个梦

他匆匆穿好衣服去开门，经纪人站在外面，脸色极其不好，“怎么才醒？待会有杂志的采访，差点就赶不上了。”

“抱歉，我马上去准备。”

“昨晚去哪里了？”

“诶？”堂本刚心里咯噔一下，“就…普通的聚餐…”

“下次无论去哪里都先和我报备，虽然不在东京，但是也有可能被拍到。”经纪人深深地看了堂本刚一眼，没再说什么就走了，堂本刚关上门，靠在门后平复自己的心跳

他洗漱完毕准备出门时，手机响了起来，他嘴角一扬，又坐回床上接通了电话

堂本光一在那边松了一口气似的，“我以为你还没醒呢。”

“你还好意思说，不都是你害的。”堂本刚软绵绵地抱怨了一句

“头疼吗？”

“唔，”堂本刚揉了揉脑袋，刚起来的时候还有点疼，现在已经没感觉了，“不疼。”

“那就好，身上难受吗？实在不行我下午再赶过去。”

堂本光一这一说，堂本刚才想起来确实有哪里不对劲，他明明离开了堂本光一这么久，现在却一点也不会觉得别扭难受了。他沉默了一会儿，堂本光一在另一边立刻着急起来，“怎么了？果然还是不行吗？”

“不，不是，我觉得…我已经好了，”堂本刚赶紧回答，他顿了顿，又说道，“光一，谢谢你。”

“又在说傻话了。”堂本光一无奈地笑笑，“乖，我先挂了，你也好好工作，等你回家。”

“嗯，拜拜。”

谢谢你包容我的一切，谢谢你给予我的一切

这些话，堂本刚终究没有说出口，但他明白堂本光一都懂

回东京前还有几个杂志采访，无非是一些老生常谈的话题，堂本刚都格式化地回答了

“那么，进入40代，刚桑有什么想做的事吗？”

他一下子回到了昨天晚上，他想起想起不该发生在他们身上的，小酒馆里的吻，楼底下的拥抱，潮湿，闷热，灼烧得他的心底发烫

“想做的事啊…就是和心爱的人一起过着平凡的生活吧。”


End file.
